Our flock OO
by ESheartsBookNerd
Summary: Tatum Has been stolen away from her life, but has the guts and cleverness to get her and her friends out. but will they be able to survive? Will her new friends be able to back her up through all the attacks Mental and physical? Be apart of it all in this OC. Disclaimer: I do not own Erasers, the school, or anyone else, they belong to James Patterson.  Good Luck, Fly on.
1. How to

**A/N **

**This is a story that DOSE have characters that you can make up and send me through PM. I know most people hate having authors notes and such as a chapter, but I need OC's _before _I can start. Alrighty then, I'll do my example of moi!**

NAMESIES-

nick-names -

age-

looks-

personality-

example-

NAMESIES- Tatum

nick-names – Bugs, Buggie, Tae-tae, Tates, Picachu, Lovely, Storm

age-13

looks-

auburn hair that goes down a little past my shoulders. And I have green eyes with brown flecks. I am tall about 5'6.

personality- Weeeelll it depends. I can be anything based on the situation, but mysterious, random, and mad often tend to be my fall back.

**Anything i'm missing? No? REVIEW!**


	2. chapter 1 anniversary eve

**Hey guys! It's a snow day today, so no school! I thought I would write a chapter to give you a flavor of my writing. I haven't decided on my flock so keep going! Thanks for reviewing though. I am looking specifically for boys now, so yeah...**

_Everything was bright – too bright. Above me was a surgical light, and my normally addicting, warm bed was replaced by a steel slab. I heard the sound of ominous voices just above my head. I could see a shiny, metallic, sharp object coming down to me..._

I screamed myself awake, before abruptly stopping, not wanting to wake anyone else awake. I stretched in my bed, and made a loud squeak of a yawn. My searching fingers quickly found my plain black phone. I looked at the painfully bright screen with the generic background of stars that I never bothered to change. "Saturday," I barely whisper in my raspy, just-woke-up voice. I stretched again, this time popping my back. _Oh that's right, _I thought to myself. Mum and Da wouldn't be in the house today. Da had work, and Mum had to go to church "really quick". (**Me, Mum, and Da are part Irish and sometimes speak like it even though we don't have an accent. It feels comfortable to call them "Mum and Da" even though I try not to at school. Okay, end of my rant.)**

After laying for twenty minutes in my bed I got a text from Ari;

**Hey you, Picachu. I choose you!**

_Hey dork, I was sleeping! _I replied.

**K, Sleepin' beauty no yotopit for you!**

_I'M UP!_ I LOVE yotopit; it's yummy in your frozen yogurty tummy. Now Ari and I have been friends for two years – today being our anniversary _eve_. We have all sorts of names for each other. He calls me Picachu, I call him Charmander. He calls me Bugs, I call him Taz. He calls me Buggie, I call him profanity. But Ari is Ari, and I have to love him.

I slip on baggy sweat pants, and a camisole with a wrap, before putting my hair in a pony tail, my auburn hair strangely obeying me. I sprayed my perfume _everlasting love, _and set the blue bottle down on the bathroom counter. **(I hope I don't have to explain how she brushes her teeth, brushes her hair, and goes to the bathroom, etc. to you guys.)** I shoved my feet into my ugg boots, and grabbed the lanyard with my keys as I left.

It's almost a mile walk, but that's okay. I see Ari sitting on a park bench. Covering my hands over his eyes, I ask "Guess who?" in my best Bugs-Bunny voice.

"Bugs?" asked the dark bass voice.

I jumped onto the bench. "Better believe it Taz." I look up at the sky. "Don't you think it'd be great to fly?" I imagine while sucking on the frozen yogurt spoon from the cheesecake flavored tub.

"Mmmm... yeah. Sure," Ari said not being his normal spazzy self.

"What's up? You sound depressed, Bronze," I intervened, taking another spoon-full of frozen yogurt.

Ari looked at me with big, brown, sad eyes "I'm sorry, Brains." We were out of the way, where no one could see us converse – you know a normal spot for us to talk, but the bad part is no one could see us, as someone put a black cloth over my mouth. I struggled, suffocating a bit, I quickly bit the hand that choked me. I flipped up. There was Ari, The man who I bit (let's call him choker man), and his two groupies, 'Dumb' and 'Dumber'. Choker man looked pissed, which confused me since I _only _bit him.

There was someone I couldn't see, and all I could think as I got a tranquilizer dart was;

_Ouch, much?_

**So how was that? Good? No good? Please R&R, remember I am now looking mostly for guy characters though some girls would be nice. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2 prof

Chapter two

_**A/n sorry guys that it's been so long. I feel bad for leaving you hanging. Anyway, I think I know who is going to be in the flock, but I want to thank all of you for giving me ideas, and would like to let you know that you can re-submit according to what I put up. You people are awesome- Thanks!**_

_**Oh yeah Announcing- well I guess you're just gonna have to read. **_

I felt like an icicle waking up- I was bruised all up one side of my face, and my mouth tasted like iron. My dark-blackish eyelashes started to flutter open. Metal. Metal everywhere- above me, under me close the back of this cage. It was a cage, the ones with bars, too. The room was almost pitch black, but I could still see.

"Hello?" The whisper only made the ringing in my ear an ounce louder. The voice was that of a scared little girl, but you could tell that she was trying to be strong. I look to my right and there she is a little girl with bangs covering her midnight blue eyes she was wearing a green harajuku-girl t-shirt with a green jacket and purple headband on top, green, black and purple soccer shorts, and purple and black skate shoes with green splatter on them.

"What _is _this place?" I ask hysteria creeping into my voice, well can you blame me? I just got kidnapped by choker, dumb, dumber, and sneaky. But she didn't get to answer 'cause the boy in the cag across from me did.

"Hell." His voice was dark and eerie, his hair was swooshing in front of his dark eyes. He looked like some gothic skater kid, with a black hoodie, charcoal jeans, and destroyed converse.

"And You are?" I admit I was getting edgy he seemed really smug, arrogant, and full of himself. Kind of like…

"Zane. My name is-"

The door opened, the lights turned on, and werewolf-looking creatures came in. " What the-"

"You're Ari's girl. Aren't you?" Grumbled one of the _things_.

Everyone's eyes widened as I said "Yeah? So?" I was completely oblivious I mean so what? He's my best friend, football star, and isn't afraid of being sensitive- his a good guy and everyone knows it.

"Listen princess we're gonna be genital- for Ari's sake, but if you try anything funny we aren't going to be so forgiving." I hate the name princess- if you're not my mom you don't get to call me that.

"So listen bone-head, all it want is to go back home. My mom 'll be home soon and I don't want to worry her." _Lies_ my mom had to go to that conference thingy at church. I heard some snickering to my left and I smiled. The door to the cage jerked open.

"Come on _sweet heart._"

"Of course _sugar plum" _And just to finish it off I slid out onto the tile floor and patted the monster on the cheek, then flutter my eyelashes_ soooooo_ innocently. Even some of the werewolf thingies laughed at this one. So I pranced over to the door with two escorts instead of three, "so where we going?" I say with a smile in my voice.

They grabbed my arms and said "to get you wings"

And that was it until I woke up again- back in my cage with a migraine and my back aching. I let out a small whimper. My face was against the metal cage and I can tell that it would be red and irritated. I have never wanted to brush my teeth and wash my face more than I did now.

"it's alright the jerks are just… Jerks." My neighbor to my left said with some remains of humor.

"Nice vocab." I smiled, "My name is Tatum, but you can call me Tate." I put my hair to one side and looked over to my left- the side that wasn't all marked up. And what I saw (not meaning to be blunt here but) prof that this place is chalk full of hot dudes- and this is one of 'em. He has light brown hair that lies playfully against one of his electric blue eyes. His square face and sharp features fringed by his fluffy caramel hair.

Oh wow…

"I'm Az." He said giving me a once over that I immediately looked away from- blushing.

"Oh god! Get a room." Says an Asian boy with the brightest most brilliant smile- one that no matter what you have to smile back to.

"You have a pretty smile," Says the small girl to my right.

"Thanks sweet pea. What's your name?" I say using my super-babysitter voice.

"Mallory. Mallory Swenson. I'm six, and I think you're pretty." She says in a high, sweet voice.

"And I'm Ricky" says the Asian boy with the weirdly sparkly smile, I'm gonna have to ask him about that later…

The door creaked open again- sugar plum and chuckles came in. "Come on Juliet, test time." They opened the door and she moves to the back. Sugar plum grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the metal cage.

"Let me go!" She shouted as they drug her away.

"come on princess you have something new to try."

…

30 minutes later I was running a track wearing-pain-in-the-butt shoes being shocked every time I stop. Makes you kind of hate running, huh?

When I was brought back to make cage I was thankful for it but I was mad and ready to get out before anyone else gets hurt. "excuse me everyone, may I ask you to look away?"

"Um… why?" Zane asked.

"Because I have to take off my bra and I don't enjoy saving perverts." I say matter-of-factly. Everyone shut up after that. I un-clip the hooks on my bra, and pull it out from my shirt. In the rows of clips I rip out the first of three and poke out a wire. Then I start with my amazing lock picking skills , you see my father was in the military and taught me how to get myself out of bad situations. In a matter of minutes I was out. I slipped my bra back on before hopping out. "It's ok you can look now."

"You sure?" Zane asked with his eyes covered.

"I'm sure." I say being the smart-aleck I am while picking Mal out. Once I was finished I picked her up and set her on her feet on the ground. "Stay by my side kay Mal?" she just nodded her head. Then I started on Az. "Listen if we get out of this. I'm leader. Do you understand?" He shook his head yes as I opened the cage. "You understand?" I ask taking Zanes answer with a grain of salt.

"Yeah." He breathed, and I opened his cage. Then I bent down to the cage under him where an albino girl sat.

"Hey sweet heart, you wanna leave?" I asked carefully she nodded her head desperately. "Kay sweetie, I'm getting you out." I picked her lock and helped her out. "What's you're name?"

"Saphira." Her voice was weak from disuse.

"Welcome Saphira- to the flock." I say giving her a smirk. I turned to the cage under Ricky's and unlocked it reading the name tag. "Hey Evie time to get you out" I went up to Ricky's cage unlocked him. Then to the cage under Az's. Then number 3ENN.

"My name is Senna." She told me.

"Nice to meet you." I tell her with a smile. "Come on everyone. Lets move."


	4. Chapter 3 Fly like an escapee

_**Previously in OUR FLOCK. **_

"_**To get you **__**wings**__**" And that was the last thing until I woke up with an aching back…**_

"_**Let me GO!" She (Juliet) shouted as they dragged her away…**_

_**I ripped out the first of the three rows of clips and some wire out of my bra. I pick the lock on my cage and hop out...**_

"_**Lets Move." I say with a sly grin.**_

CHAPTER THREE

I could practically hear the music they play in the movies erupting behind us as we were running through the corridor. My red-brown-blonde hair bouncing behind me as I lead a band of Avian Americans through the halls of our once was prison. Then seeing the entirely new tech I stop. "Everyone this is a technology based research facility, we are some of the latest tech, and so is this," I say giddily holding up an awesome new cell phone. "Come on. Everyone gear up, Cell Phones, Watches, Backpacks, extra clothes, anyone if you find food grab it. Put it in your bag. We have five minutes."

Mallory had a hard time reaching the back packs on the highest shelf in the tech lab, so I reached on my tiptoes and got her one about the right size. When I set it down next to her, her eyes were violet and green. I shook my head, and grabbed a black hikers backpack for myself. I started loading up with the super duper gadgets, extra clothes. I was feeling some of the fabric with the label _spider silk_, it was strong and soft and gray in prototype. It was armor. "Guys put this in." I say holding up the sleek fabric.

"Tate! Look at this!" Zane shouted from the far corner from the lab, holding up a black laptop. "One of these with the right amount of hacking should hold all of the answers." Zane possessed a sly, coy, and cocky grin. He was putting it in his pack, and was holding a skateboard- a shiny metallic skateboard that was highly advanced. I just smiled, shook my head, and turned around.

"Come on everyone. Lets move, and get out of as Zane puts it- hell." I say with a tone of victory.

"The fires of hell…" muttered Zane, "How 'bout we go out with a… BANG. Me and Az could make a bomb, set it off, we'd all be out before you know it."

I looked at them both for a _long_ moment, "Okay." I put my hand on Mallory's back and started walking. My plan- leave, make sure everyone was safe, survive. I walk out and just let them handle it.

_ LINE BREAK_

~ZANE~

"Man she's hot." Az muttered so she couldn't hear him as she walked away.

"Agreed." I say and slap him on the shoulder. "Get to work." I grab iron powder, and powdered magnesium, gun powder, and dehydrated gas. I mix it in a beaker and placed it at the exit and entrance of the school. "Let's ditch this popsicle stand." I run out the exit with Az following me. once we were 20 feet away I say. "Shoot Lightenin''

~AZ~

"3…2…1…" Az shot the building and it went BOOOOOOSH.

"Let's Fly." Tate says and runs into the desert- ejecting her dark eagle like wings for the first time. And God it was the most beautiful thing. So I ran- want to do this, wanting to be brae, cunning, and to just damn well fly, because that's who we are. Bird-kids.


	5. Questions and Spider Silk

_**I want to thank Jack sooooooooo much! I thought that no one cared about this story any more… Well here I go, PS If you don't want me to disappear for two months again REVIEW!**_

CHAPTER 4

Apearantly while Tate was in the lab ((_**still don't have a special name for that)) **_she got a sense of derection, which if you ever saw her with a map before you would KNOW was nonexistent. Soon enough they were in the familiar forests of Oregon. *sigh* Tate loved Oregon. The Douglas Fir's, Maple, and of course cedars. Jade colored trees turned into a shelter for us as Tate searched through my back pack. She pulled out the spider silk, food, weapons, and various other devious. Tate had Mal and the rest check their bags, all were similar. Tate started passing out the cell phones. When Az received his it exploded into a tiny firework.

Everyone was agape.

A world of possibilities flowed through Tate's head, and to her embarrassment some were about kissing Az. "This is perfect!" Tate said happily. The rest looked at her like a mad woman. "Guys don't you see he can destroy the bugs!"

"Bugs?" Saphira asked still looking like Tate was crazy

"Tracking devises." Still blank looks "Wow you guys really don't get out much. Az touch my back pack." He did and the same electricity popped the bag. Tate opens the back of the phone and holds up a round metal disk. "THIS is a bug, Az kill it." He arches his brow then touches it.

After about twenty minutes of him touching everything except phones, and Zane's oh-so-precious computer. They were bug prof well… technology-bug prof. Then we got a closer look at the 'spider silk'

"What the heck is spider silk?" Senna asks bluntly

"I have no-" Tate was holding it up when she noticed it was an outfit. Good thing she got all of it. "Hold up. Guys don't look."

"Wha?" Saphira asks as Tate starts to lift up her shirt. "Oh."

Mal and Ricky close their eyes.

Senna and Saphira look over to Az and Zane- their (the boys) eyes are wide. Senna and Saphira look between themselves, walk over, and out their hands over the boys' eyes simultaneously. Just in time too because now Tate was only technically dressed, and slipping into the spider silk. The jump suit felt so soft on Tate's skin, it was semi form fitting and a pretty great jump suit. "Ready!" Tate cheered

Everyone unveiled their eyes to see Tate twirling around in the jump suit. "Hey Tate what's with you always stripin' in front of us? Do the Tate-y like-y?" Ricky jokes wearing his sparkly devil-smile

Tate blushes and mumbles "no…"

"She does! She SO does!" Ricky cheers

"Oh just throw a rock at me!" Tate snaps

People stare heads tilted _throw a rock?_ A small rock is suddenly propelled at Tate but bounces away in protest. Tate looks astonished at Mal who had indeed threw the rock, and was giggling.

Tate wasn't really affected.

But still blushing.

"Um… FOOD TIME!" everyone gave a low moan of approval at this but there were still questions to be answered like; How did the spider silk do that? Who did Tate like Zane (the annoyingly smart one who also happened to be hot) or Az (the sweet one with awesome powers that would probably be really fun to kiss _**((lol)) **_)? How are they going to survive? And the most important question of all *drum roll*

….

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

HOW IS RICKY'S SMILE SO SPARKLY?

_**_REALLY OBVIOUS LINE BREAK_**_

_**Please review if you don't want me to disappear!**_


	6. Hormonal, Period

_**Wheel a LOT of things happened over the past... while. last week I had church camp where I set my so-close-she-could-be-my-sister friend up with my other friend Joel. Then at the end of the week I heard my so-close-he-could-be-my-brother friend's testimony and figured out that people had been calling him "gay" and a "fag" (not that there is anything wrong with such people but he isn't) and that ripped my heart out. Then I inherited my sisters old laptop (which I am using RIGHT NOW), and my brothers pillow pet that i gave him 3 years ago (also using RIGHT NOW). Tomorrow I am traveling to Colorado to visit my grandpa Dex whom I have only met once before. surely this summer is the most interesting lately.**_

_**I don't own anything except my new-to-me laptop, and my new-to-me pillow pet.**_

_**FOR NARNIA! :)**_

_Tate's POV_

After our food after food marathon of how much space-food we could down, and after I fixed my ponytail we decided to settle down for the night. And everything was peaceful, all sugar plums, seria mist, and fairies in LaLa land until I wake up about 8 hours later.

"Damn Satan and all his ferocious demon spawn! And may they burn to a crisp in the fiery pits of hell! God damn it! God damn the whole flipping world!" I am shouting in pain. It feels like I took my fathers chef knife and made a four inch incision into my ovaries and decided to saw back and forth into a bloody mess. I am clutched into the fetal position and when ever I move I feel a stinging in my innards, when I finally straighten enough to pull down my underwear everyone is up and I guess has heard me wail like a banshee. But I see it a deep rose colored blood stain blossoming on my underwear, I hiss at the sight. Maybe I had been in that place longer than I thought 'cause I wasn't due until another week. Than I'm feeling the pain again and shrink into myself. "You... Boy's... have... a little... shopping to do"

"huh?" All those stupid-heads say at once.

"I am _having_ my _period_." I grit my teeth together."Huh?" They repeat

"I need pads, pain medcine, tampons the whole SHABANG! Get. It. NOW!" All the pain in the world hit me like a ton of bricks right to the abdomen "Gah!" All of those nincompoops fly away hopefully to get me the damn meds.

_third person_

When the boys got to the nearest SAFEWAY they walk right up to costumer service. "Erm... Hello?" Azaiah says wearily still traumatized by Tate's sudden mood swings.

A middle aged curly haired woman with a country accent walks up to them " Hello, hon. What can I do for ya'll?"

"Um..." Zane has no clue what to say or ask from this kind lady, he's smart cunning and witty but does NOT know how to ask for feminine products.

"Uh..." Az was in the same predicament and had no idea how he could redeem his 'man card' after this little experience.

"Our roommate is in pain and is on her 'period' so she sent _us_ the guys of the house to find _feminine products, _pain medicine, the whole shabang problem is we have no clue as to what the shabang is. Could you help us with our... predicament." Ricky was the smooth talker and had the steadiest head of all three boys.

"Ahhhh sure hon..." The curly haired heavy set woman went out into the isles and grabbed all necessities, and came back. "Anything else?"

"Uh... our washer and dryer is broken so we might have to get her extra... stuff." Ricky lies smoothly and plants his sparkly smile on his face.

The old lady smiles back and ventures out again.

Back at the camp Tate is crumpled up and spewing profanity. "Why is she in pain... did the scientists DO something?" Mal asks innocently

"No... When girls get the ability-" Senna starts but get's the look from Evie

"We'll uh... tell you later..." Saphira says

The boys land gracefully.

"We got you the meds!" Ricky cheers happily

Tate hops up, clutches her ovaries than growls "GIMME!" Tate clutches the bottle than downs the _whole_ thing. She breathes a sigh of relief than says. "I _really _want to do my cheer dance! Will you do it with me?" She asks the older girls.

"Um... sure?"

"OK, I'll teach it to you!" Tate somehow puts on the song hit the lights and starts a booty-bounce.

"uh..."

The first round of 'hit the lights' starts, and Tate starts the two eight counts of clapping. She turns around puts her hands on her thighs than as she goes on her tip-toes her hands go to her hips. Next she turns 90 degrees while pulling her elbow across the length of her chest, going from 'touch down' down so that her fists match her shoulders than let it drop. After turning another 90 degrees her right hand goes up to her left side that glides to her right side hip across to her left side hip. Tate shimmy/steps left 180 , puts her right hand up in the air than her left. She pulls her left hand down in such away that she's the full 180 degrees . Left hand on hip right hand snapping in a X pattern she skips in front of her three steps. She put her arms up in a straight line and holds up her hands in the universal sign for stop, she turns to her left , puts her right foot to her knee, the right hand rotates in a half circle to meet her left hand. Quickly her right hand goes into a sharp triangle shape made of her hip and in snap positioned hand. She snap-skips back three steps, does the 'superman' stance, she puts her extended hand parallel to her left shoulder, as she moves the hand in front of her right breast she creates a fist. Tate repeats with left hand, and does a 1&2 count shimmy. Tate rolls her right hand out into the 'stop' sign rolls her head back and to the left repeats with the left side. walks in an angle three steps than kicks her right foot in the air. She points to the sky and pulls her body in a slight crouch position. Tate elongates her spine points to the sky and repeats the moves from right before the shimmy/steps the first time. _**( that actually is a cheer dance and this is my first time describing it, so sorry if it's unclear)**_

"All done!" Tate says happy on the pain meds, she had lost all of the girls at some point in the song, and the three boy's mouths were agape. Tate sits down, giggles and says "You guys look like you've never seen a shimmy before. Oh, right you probably haven't with being locked away in a lab all your lives. Ari used to love it when the cheerleaders went into the field at half time and did the dance. He never ever paid attention to me though, he would always look at Lisa or Bridged" Tate pouted " Lisa got fake boobs ya know it was kind of obvious, and Bridged *sigh* you could _tell_ she died her hair- the roots were always pretty bad. *tear slips down her cheek with her brows furrowed and a troubled frown placed on her lips* He never ever noticed me. How come he didn't notice me? Am I not good enough? *that last question became outraged, but then she giggles* but I guess that doesn't matter now I've run into some pretty hot boys since then, and if it comes down to it I _know_ Sam has been staring at my butt ever since this year, but Sam's a slime ball and is probably only looking to get in my pants. Wait! Oh My Garfunkle! I'm going to be a virgin forEVER! This is going to ruin my plans of being married and having two kids by age thirty! *tilts head* unless... Gah! Bad Tate! No thinking of such things with boys you only just met. I mean sure Zane is all tall dark and handsome - plus actually smart. And _sure _for great grief that Az is pretty damned hot with the caramel hair and the blue eyes and such, but that gives you no such reason to think such things! Although..." Tate ended up talking to herself, and all the girls left deciding that now would be a good time for a ice cream break with Mal. Tate suddenly perks up. "Can I kiss you guys?" The only girl in a five mile radius says in a perky voice with a smile that could win the sun over.

Both Az and Zane's heads are tilted to the side in utter confusion, "huh?"

"Okay good I'm taking that as a yes." Tate skips over to Az wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. literal sparks of electricity spurt from Az's body to hers, in a purely natural reaction he puts his arms around her slight frame. The kiss ends rather abruptly and Tate smiles "That was my first kiss! That was my first kiss. OH MY GOOSH THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Tate is jumping up and down with excitement, than she somehow ends up in Zane's arms experiencing her _second_ kiss. "That was my second kiss, in like ever! ...With in five minutes of each other... with two different guys... Oh my gawd, does that make me a smut!" Tate sits back down in a state of confusion and starts humming to herself. "I'm getting... really... tired." Tate lays down and falls asleep looking like an angel.

"She didn't kiss me..." mutters Ricky as a reply he got glares from both Az, and Zane "Not that I'd want her, too... just saying... sooooooooo how much says most of that was the loopy pills that she chugged?"

"Most?"

"I'd say _all_."

"Soooooooo... who won?"

"No. Clue. Whatsoever."

Tate in her angelic form still has thoughts reeling _What about her future? What was the entire shabang to them? How is Ricky's smile so sparkly? _

_**For some reason I think that when she comes to she won't remember any of the days events. Yes I know this was a filler chapter, but me, myself, and I really wanted to know what would happen to her on her period with all of THIS happening so we decided to find out.**_.. _**REVIEW!**_


	7. chapter seven, it takes a village

_**AN: I am SUCH a horrible person, I haven't updated for MONTHS, I am so sorry *tears* please forgive me! **_

_**In this chapter Tate is still on her period but she isn't so blood thirsty...**_

Now if you have ever been woken up by being jumped on you'd know it is pleasant. But at the moment that is the position Tatum has found herself in. Along with intense bickering and screaming. "HOLY SH... Sugar Plum Fairies What the heck are you guys arguing about?!"

"Who gets to bath first?" Saphira asks

Tate hadn't thought of bathing since getting out, all she did was survival. Then she started to feel all gross.

"I'm hungry! Can I have a unicorn?! Ricky runs like a unicorn! He has a sparkily smile! why is his smile so sparkly? Sparkles are energetic, I'm energetic therefore I am a sparkle. But right now I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I feel gross. Tate when can we go eat?!" Mal went rambling on and on, and I honestly couldn't take it.

"Mal. Shhh. Rickey... Why _is_ your smile so sparkly?" Tate asks wondering about that herself.

"Oh, they had me test some, like, teeth whitener or something and it did really well... It tasted God awful though." Rickey say pretend gagging, making me half smile.

"OK, about bathing... Me and Saphira will go first and while we're doing that the boys will go get food. Evie and Senna, will you please watch Mal?"

"No. I wanna go get food." Mal says stubbornly.

"No, Mal, stay with Evie and Senna." I say

Mal huffs and gives the 'seriously?!" look to Evie and Senna. Tate sighs with relief and skiddattles out of there while Mal isn't acting crazy.

Evie and Senna mean while curse Tatum and their own bad luck, than give the boys puppy dog eyes "Please trade with us!" Mal had ran off into the bushes deciding to play hide and go seek.

Az, "We would..."

Rickey, "But, uh..."

Zane, "There is no way we would EVER want to have that job. Thanks for offering but no. freaking. way."

Senna sagged and gave a avenge full look at them which said "I WILL get you for this."

Evie growled and rolled her eyes, " You all are SOOOOOOO helpful."

Rickey laughed at them, earning glares, then said "Always." he whipped out his wings and started flying away.

Az and Zane started flying away as well after seeing Senna's murderous glance.

Mean while, Tatum and Saphira are walking through the forest, Tatum explaining her life before.

"...Um... Tatum?" Saphira asks her blonde hair swishing in front of her face.

"Wha?"

"Do, you... uh... like, ya, know, like Rickey" Saphira was in a deep blush which made Tate giggle. "What?!"

"Nooooooooo! He's just hillarious!"

"Oh."

"yeah."

Back at the camp.

"Mal?" Senna asks looking in the underbrush of a bush.

"Mal!" Evie asks looking in the top part of a tree

"Ma-al!" They scream in unison and bump into each making them jump, then laugh a little.

"Oh, God, Tatum's gonna kill us!" Evie says panic in her eyes after the earlier events of Tatum's period.

"We lost Mal! We're gonna die!" Senna agreed with Evie

And that is when Mal flew super fast and knocked them all down to a dog pile, her on top. "Senna! Evie!" Mal hugged them, "There was this GIANT bear and he was wearing tennis shoes, and I climbed this big tree, and now he's chasing us HERE! eek!" Mal hides behind Senna as she hears a rustle coming from the bushes.

With the boys.

"What's a pizzeria?" Az asked

"I dunno..." says Zane asks, then googles it and looks up the deffintion. "This says it's a store that sells pizza, which is supposedly pretty good..."

"Lets go get some!" Rickey says and runs into the store.

Back at the Camp.

Slowly Evie got up and approached the bush. She counted to three in her head then quickly opened the leaves, to see a bunny.

"BUNNY!" Mal screeched, and caught the poor rabbit, squeezing it to death. "I'm gonna name you Blanca!"

Evie and Senna gave the bunny sympathetic looks, poor bunny. Then they look at each other, poor us...

At the pond (after they're finished):

"I wonder what we're having..." Tatum asks, then smells it... PIZZA! Tatum starts running to camp then squeals in delight "PIZZA!"

"Gosh, you're as bad as Mal..." Senna says taking a big bite of anchovy pizza.

"Sorry!" Tatum says as she takes a large slice of cheese pizza.

"OH. MY. GENIOUS. THIS PIZZA STUFF IS _AMAZING!" _Rickey says mouth and head full of excitement.

Mal started her third slice and licked her lips, she had gotten supper clean somehow from the shoulders down (which had everyone curious, that is except Senna and Evie) "Now about that unicorn..."

At that everyone laughed.

"WHAT?!"

_**A/N**_

_**Oh little kids... anyways thank you so much for the inspiration Reflections of Twilight.**_

_**I plan to update more later I love y'alls!**_

_**Same ol' me XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXOOXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
